


Oh Look, Another 30 Day Challenge

by PageChildren



Category: overwatch
Genre: #LEAVE ROOM FOR JESUS, 10: with animal ears, 11: wearing kigurmis, 12: making out, 13: eating ice cream, 14: genderswapped, 15: in different clothing styles, 16: During their morning riguals, 17: spooning, 19: in formal wear, 1: holding hands, 20: dancing, 20: doing something together, 21: cooking/baking, 22: in battle, 23: Arguing, 24: making up afterwards, 25: gazing into each others' eyes, 26: getting married, 27: On one of their birthdays, 28: doing something ridiculous, 29: Doing something sweet, 2: cuddling, 30: Doing something hot, 4: on a date, 5: kissing, 6: wearing each others' clothes, 7: cosplaying, 8: shopping, 9: hanging out with friends, AHAHHAHAHAH, Anyways, F/F, F/M, GETTING TOO ROUGH, Gaming/Watching a Movie, It Gets Worse, M/M, Multi, These tags are out of control, Whoa, Writing is Art, bless her, can ana be the small spoon, damn im gay, hed look damn fine, hold on lemme go down the list, i wont leave them in total angst, ikr, im crying guy its past midnight here, im gonna cry i can swear i am, im sad now, its gonna be soldier so help me, its just gonna be an au, just sayin, lewd af, not trans, okay but imagine ana and reinhardt switchin armor, or tracer messes up everything, otp shit i guess, part of me thinks that this is an art thing, probs a smut chapter depending on how i feel, rip junkrat, rip that couple, secretly itll be junkrat dying in a fire, she does that, side by side ofc, so lewd jfc, that means itll be the same otp, thats going to be fun, the last one was better smh, they probs gonna fight ngl, this is overwatch, ull expect porn for that one, well fuck, will tag if i decide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageChildren/pseuds/PageChildren
Summary: I think the tags explain everythingyou ever just become dead inside for fics of what you waANT so you just write it yourselfeven tho its a lot of worksiii gh





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Holding hands, don't have a wet dream about this guys.
> 
>  
> 
> SHIP: Ano and Reenhert  
> nailed it

“GET BEHIND ME!” A booming voice echoed throughout the battlefield, putting his arm up to slam a gigantic shield down. If it were more solid, Ana would have expected it to make the ground shake with shock, her inner ear was wondering why things weren’t shaking. She had seen and felt this for too long, the familiar blue shield up in front of them, the ammunition from the other side bouncing uselessly off of it, damaging it only slightly. The man behind the shield did not move however, instead he stood his ground, eyes most likely gleaming behind the mask he wore.

“Shukran.” A voice stated on the intercom, making the giant in the front almost freeze, and that was his mistake. A charging figure came into view, just in time for Ana to grab the smaller gun at her side, filled with a sleeping dart the figure soon fell at the giant’s feet. Oh don’t show off now, you have to protect what you love, a voice inside her reminded her. Keep pushing.

It always shook the poor man to be reminded that Ana was not dead, to hear her voice occasionally and to stop in his tracks. The girl he knew years and years ago, who he buried nonetheless, was still alive. She hated doing that to him, honestly, if she had a choice she would have just stayed out of the fight. But she couldn’t stop fighting just yet.

“Go Tracer! I have you covered.” Her voice once again cut through the intercom, the female at her side nodded, and with a flash of blue she was gone. The elder woman ducked into her scoop, watchful eye on the girl planting a pulse bomb on the slit they needed open.  
“Bombs away!” And with another flash the Britain was at her side yet again. She gave the younger a nod before turning her gaze to the side. “You know what to do, I’ll be watching over you.”

It was quiet now, the others having taken care of the tiny Talon troops who wanted to take on a team from Overwatch. Foolish, she thought, whoever was leading them clearly was not aware of what was happening. Or who they were up against.

The small team moved forward, Soldier, Tracer, and Zarya moving up on ahead. The woman pulled away from her scoop, dark eyes on the male in front of her. He held out a hand, an armored one, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

A chuckle fell out of her lips, taking the offered hand. “What’s wrong Reinhardt? Growing soft are we?” Only for her, she knew, and she knew he wasn’t above her to say that to her either. If anything, they understood each other, they knew how the other worked. It was like they were made for each other, dare she say soulmates. He was good with her, and they liked that.

“Me? Soft? Ana you of all people should know this armor is anything but soft! German engineering!” She could almost see the smile behind his mask, he picked up the pace, her in tow so they could get in the building, ducking inside quickly so it wouldn’t be too much of an effort and no risk of getting shot.

“Of course, wait, what is that supposed to mean?”


	2. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lena gets some well deserved cuddles okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look.  
> It's the next day okay, you guys just had a really long dream. It is still February, welcome back to hell 2017 mofos.

The sounds of rain pattered on the window, some sticking and running down the glass pane as gravity coaxed them down. London had a knack for being calm in it’s nights, the cold air peeking through a window and lifting the curtains a tad. Seeping in the room it landed on one figure, a redheaded girl who seemed to be sleeping soundly.

 

Her breaths were deep as the door creaked open, another figure appearing in the doorway. A small one, perhaps a woman with something bulky surrounding her. A hum of electricity appeared, illuminating pale skin as she fiddled with a harness. Unfortunately for her it was not as quiet as she hoped it was. The woman on the bed stirred, sitting up with a yawn, which stopped mid yawn as she met eye contact with the other person in her room. Neither one of them moved for a second, luckily for the figure, the woman on the bed broke the silence.

 

A scream left her lips for a split second before a hand was over her mouth in a flash of blue. She blinked, processing what had happened as a freckled hand rested itself on a pale arm. Green eyes found the familiar dimples, the dark brown hair that never seemed to stand down, and those brown eyes that looked as if chocolate was melting in the sun.

 

“Lena?” Lena could feel the breath leaving Emily’s lips against her skin. Giving a nod she felt Emily’s arms wrap around her neck and tug her down into the soft skin of her girlfriend. She was warm, and she smelled of home. Granted it was slightly awkward as her chronic accelerator was making her lump up in an awkward way for her back.

 

She wasn’t in any danger, Lena didn’t have to disappear for a bit to go help someone. No one was shooting at the girl, she wasn’t lost in time, she was home. Safe in her girlfriend’s arms as she enjoyed the feeling of skin against her. Though the problem was she could't really breathe.

 

“Em?” Her voice muffled by the heavy sweater the ginger was wearing, a hand reached up to find Emily's face patting it twice. The other let her grip go as Lena pushed herself up with her elbows, gasping slightly as fresh air hit her lungs. What a wonderful day.

 

“Let me take off my harness love, then I’ll cuddle.” A whine was met with Lena’s words, she couldn’t help but smile as she pushed herself to her knees, fiddling with the buckles and hooks. It had to recharge, lucky for her as long as she was in the near contact with it she would stay right in time. At least that’s what Winston said. He hadn't failed her before!

 

“Alright Alright I-” She couldn’t get another word out as Emily wrapped her arms and legs around Lena, koala style dragging her down to the covers. Lena let out a light giggle, her feet feeling around for the blanket, kicking the light covers around the two. Now they were warm and together, Emily still breathing under her, still here, not a dream.

 

“Missed me then?” Lena grinned, moving her head to the side so she could still breathe, hands wrapping around her girlfriend.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Emily replied with a groan, probably rolling her eyes if Lena knew her well. “You will not believe what the neighbors have been up to lately! Clearly, the drama has gotten worse babe.” Lena couldn’t help but grin as her girlfriend rambled on, describing in great detail what she had observed in her time away.

 

“How long?” Emily’s voice broke through Lena’s light drowse, sleep was not very far.

 

“Hm?” Lena's voice slightly groggy as she willed herself to come back up to the present.

 

“How long are you staying?” Emily whispered, anxiousness clear behind her words.

 

Lena tightened her grip on Emily as she sighed, “Two days.” Not enough time for Lena, it was never enough time. But she would spend as much time as she could with Emily, because she never knew if it was going to be her last.

 

A moment of silence passed between them as Emily said something about pancakes as Lena drifted off, cuddled with her girlfriend. She was safe, and even if it was with a hand carding through her dark hair, wrapped up in her girlfriend, Emily gushing constantly to her, she was able to not worry about anything. For the first time in a long time, Lena Oxton could finally relax.


End file.
